


Flying High

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: Azymondias's Adventures [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Zym learns new things, baby dragon cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Rayla helps Zym learn how to fly





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's interested, I have a tumblr where I post too: im-a-baby-dragon.tumblr.com
> 
> since these stories seem to be fairly well-liked, I was thinking of maybe taking a few requests for scenes through my ask box over there? I'm already planning to have a Zym bonds with Ellis and Ava scene and a Zym bonds with Ezran scene, but anything else could work so long as it's cute and I can do it in 500-600 words.
> 
> Anyway, on to the story!

Zym did an impressive full body wiggle.This time.This time For Sure.He was going to Do It.He was going to _Fly_.

It had taken him some time to figure out that Flying was something he could do.Probably.His wings didn’t exactly look like those of the birds or the butterflies or the beetles.So maybe, he’d originally thought, they were meant for something else entirely.But he had a sense, a weird feeling he didn’t fully understand, that he was Supposed To Fly.It was like his ability to sense magic or his love of the jelly tarts Ezran would occasionally bring back for him when they passed by a village.Something he just _knew_ was a Factual Truth of Life.He was Azymondias, “Zym”, and he was Supposed To Fly.He may not look like any other creature ever, and that was occasionally worrisome, but this was something he _could_ do.

Probably.

Zym bounded for the edge of the boulder, his wings outstretched and ready to take on the wind.He leaped into the open air.There was nothing below him.He was airborne!He was Doing It!He was—

Falling.Dropping.Hurdling toward the ground.

He was gonna die!

A pair of hands wrapped around Zym’s ribcage and yanked his Descent of Doom to a halt.He looked up to see the purply eyes of Rayla gazing down at him.She sat on the boulder and pulled him into her lap.

“And just what do you think you were doing, little one?”She asked him.

Zym wiggled around until he was facing Rayla.He tried to beat his wings, but they mostly just flopped around.He whined.Tried again.More flopping.

“Oh, I see.You want to fly, don’t you?”Rayla stroked his fluff mane.

Zym nodded excitedly.He stood up on his hind legs so he could put his forefeet up on Rayla and look into her face.Maybe she could teach him?She was super fast.The Fastest.Except.

Rayla didn’t have wings.

She seemed to make the realization at the same time he did.

“Sorry, little one, but I can’t teach you that.You’re going to have to wait until we can get you home to your mother.She can surely show you.”

Mother?Zym cocked his head curiously.A part of him knew he had a Mother, but he didn’t fully grasp the concept.He knew his Mother had to do with his creation, and she was supposed to do Other Things, but he didn’t really know what those things _were_.Since she wasn’t around.

He missed her.

Zym flopped down in Rayla’s lap, dejected.

“Oh, I’m sorry, little one.I didn’t mean to make you sad.”Rayla stroked him.A mischievous expression overtook her face.“I may not know how to fly, but I _can_ show you how to jump through the trees like a Moonshadow Elf.Will that make you feel better?”

Well, that would be a New Thing and Zym _loved_ learning New Things.He jumped up and licked Rayla’s cheek.She laughed.

It was exciting until they were actually up in the trees.Zym dug his claws into the branch he was on.This drop was much farther than the one off the boulder and that one had been Very Scary.This one was beyond that.This one was Super Scary.

“Come on, Zym, you can do it!”Rayla called from the branch he was supposed to be jumping to.

Zym shook his head.His claws dug in deeper.

Rayla studied him a minute.“Okay.Maybe another time.Stay there.I’ll come and help you down.”

A thought struck Zym.Falling was Scary.What if Rayla fell?Before he knew it, his wings were outstretched.

Zym jumped and met Rayla in midair.He grabbed onto her.His wings caught the wind.He glided them safely to the ground.Zym almost made a perfect landing, but he lost his balance at the last moment and instead somersaulted upon touching the earth.But it didn’t matter, Rayla was safe.And smiling at him.

“You did it, Zym!You flew!”

He did?He did!

Zym jumped in happy circles.


End file.
